


Spawning Your Squid Kid

by SalaciousSister



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alley Sex, Cliffhangers, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, F/M, Kissing, Molestation, Prostitution, Public Masturbation, Short One Shot, To Be Edited, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSister/pseuds/SalaciousSister
Summary: Spyke isn't know to haggle deals that often... unless it's for one particular inkling.
Relationships: Spyke (Splatoon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Spawning Your Squid Kid

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't and should never be; real, serious, or re-enacted.  
> ~sxs
> 
> (this is a year old story)

"Oh, come on!" a young inkling threw her arms up in protest.

"I can't find this shit anywhere else, man. Besides, shouldn't you be at least underselling everyone else around here? No one is going to willingly spend thirty-thousand bits on gear that costs less than half that price across the street!"

She stands in front of the lanky street urchin, Spyke. His indigo green eye flicks to meet hers. “Yet 'ere you are luv." 

The squid lets out a whiny groan and leans against the faded graffiti on the alley wall. "Come on! It’s just a jacket."

"Nah, not enough bits. 'n less, you got any snails?"

She sighs and sinks to her knees defeated. "No..."

"Well ya know, luv..." his voice begins to pour from his lips "I could use one a' them _favors_ if you’re willin'."

He winks and she hates it. Every bit of it.

The way he spoke to her and viciously eye fucked her like no one was watching, the fact that she’s the only one he’s ever made a compromise for, he’s sketchy as fuck, the way his eye lingers on her frame when he talks, the glow of his skin, etc. No sense in having dignity if you can’t buy respect with it.

"Fine. Where do you want to meet?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

A low chuckle spills from the urchins grinning mouth like he just heard a bad joke that he thinks is funny. She gives him a sideways look.

“No luv.” He shakes his head, his voice growing smugger as he speaks. “See, ere’s my terms, my deal, my merch…”

He pauses and gestures to an out of place and questionably narrow nook just off in one of the corners of the alley.

“My place.”

She looks to the small nook like it had just said something incredibly offensive. It only went a few feet, anyone who stopped by would only have to lean in to see them. The small squid looked at him with a disgusted scowl.

“Wha- How do you expect me to-“

“Oi luv, you’re twistin ya face up lookin scornful like that.” He noted.

She growled “But-“

“But wat, luv? I’m offerin’ my services to you for wat’s a quick shag, at’s all.”

She huffs and pauses for a moment. It’s only a few seconds before she begins to step forward with a significantly smaller ego and sense of pride.

“Hurry up.” She grunted.

In one smooth motion the urchin stands like a puppet on strings; it startles her a little. He places down a cardboard sign that says “closed - back soon” in large black lettering, humming as he gestures to the nook in the alley with a soft grin that makes her feet go cold.

The nook is decorated in stained cardboard, discarded pop cans, and in one particular spot: seashells. Spyke’s presence is made all too apparent by the shadow that he casts over her and the eerie humming that shakes the ground as he grows closer.

She doesn’t even get halfway in before he snatches her up with a rolling growl that squirms beneath her skin. His hands hook onto her ribs and abdomen with slithering fingers that search for more to feel. His right finds her young breast and begins to grope the sensitive flesh. His left snakes down into her tight spandex and massages her lower lips with a playful laziness.

“Mmmmm… soft~”

His mouth opens to lap at her neck, wasting no time to get a taste of squid on his palette. His dull, pointed teeth rake at her neck in search for a good spot to bite down. When they find it, his tongue gives it a kiss before roughly and carefully sinking into her.

She wiggles and twitches against his invading movements trying to hold back any reactionary sounds that might be bubbling in her throat no matter how bad it hurts or how odd it feels. He lifts her just high enough to where her feet can’t touch the pavement and starts grinding into the small of her back showing no signs of slowing or speeding up.

And he keeps at it for longer than tolerable. Way longer than tolerable with him enjoying every second.

Minutes turn into hours and seconds become days as he rubs and gnaws away at her inhibition. The tips of his fingers are too soft to cause enough friction and the ends of his teeth are just dull enough to cause an equally dull, cramping pain. It was enough to drive her mad.

The worst part was the fact that he knows. He knows how badly she wants to thrust into those slender fingers of his. She wants to turn her head, lock an eye with him, and feel the inside of his soft, warm mouth. She wants those perfect fingers in her hair and that flawless voice in her ear. She want’s those glowing pale orange, boney arms wrapped around her every day.

Fuck it.

Pulling in a breath she didn’t know she needed, she reaches back and grabs him by one of his spines. His body jolts and freezes, his mouth unclasps from her bruised neck leaving his tongue to ooze spit down her collar. He meets her desperate gaze with an intense vibrant sphere that reads into her soul.

A throaty groan blends into a visceral command that fills the alley with the sound of lust. For a moment the small backstreet passage was almost quiet apart from the small girl’s heavy breathing and groaning. Spyke finally gets to work on the squirmy cephalopod after minutes of teasing. His fingers are fishhooks that grip into the meat of her sides finally giving into the mind-numbing edge she was forced to grind on for what felt like forever.

His weak grinding becomes a series of powerful thrusts that force her body away from him making him tighten his grip and pull her back each time. They connect in a chain of muscles and spit through their lips and the two fish started to flop in place as if it was the last day of their lives and they were burning in the sun.

The urchin grips his fingers into her lower lips, pulling like he caught a catfish. The scene is violent from a different angle; it almost looks exactly like rape. The way Spyke wrestles with her spastic movements, his mouth muffling her squeals and growls, and the way she kicks her legs so much her shoe comes off.

She starts to choke on his tongue and would be panicking if she wasn’t high on pleasure. His taste buds slip past her larynx as he reaches up to squeeze her thin little neck with his right hand.

It only takes a few more seconds before the heat in her belly erupts flows out through long, tender fingers. The urchin leans over and pulls her close and starts button mashing like a kid at the arcade on his last quarter. Her motions are louder than any scream she would’ve mustered as she crushes the man’s tongue in her throat in a silent howl.

The alley was quieter than before. The sound of shuffling feet and hot fluids on worn out cardboard hang in the air. Her head gets light like a balloon and her brain bounces like hydrogen gas; she takes off straight into the stratosphere. The small inkling ragdolls in the tall urchin’s arms. And then there was one.

I’d be a lie to say that Spyke was satisfied and he’s not one to tell a lie often. He glances down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Her eyes aren’t even closed all the way, she just shut down on the spot. Her fingers and legs are still twitching a little and her breathing was picking up to a steady pace again. He supposes it would only be fair that he gets his, that was the deal after all.

Propping her up against a pile of garbage bags filled with something somewhat soft, he begins pulling down his pants. The cool air teases his erection and the semen leaking from its head. It was honestly very arrogant of her taking off to dream land and not expecting him to collect his end of the deal…

**Author's Note:**

> i spent a year sitting with this story up my ass and eventually just decided to edit the ending and post it so i can get on with my life


End file.
